tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echomist x
This page has been archived once. Like it? Hola! Lucky number6th best editor 21:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Guess what... season two!!! Lucky number6th best editor 01:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Season two was badly requested...I might quit NvsV and do it though...I'm not sure how popular it will be...Lucky number6th best editor 16:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) We could co-host...I have a lot of stuff now that I made it in TDA 6 Lucky number6th best editor 16:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Co-host the Dramatic events. Lucky number6th best editor 16:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea...we could do Lemony-Kit as hosts since no one would want to be them. Lucky number6th best editor 16:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok...we could set it up later when more ppl are here...but I have two camps already so you have to do the majority of hosting...that ok? Lucky number6th best editor 17:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) What does that mean exactly? Oh...look at Top Campers! :) Lucky number6th best editor 17:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea...you're in!!! Anyways, I have a lot too with Bad Drawingz, DG's Musical, Two of my camps, TDA 6, and a LOT more... Lucky number6th best editor 17:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I say we hold off until a lot of this stuff is done...Lucky number6th best editor 17:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hold off on Dramatic Events until Kenny Recolor and TDA 6 are done Lucky number6th best editor 17:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll remember...or you can host it now and I'll just be a "Chef" or something. Lucky number6th best editor 17:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok sure, I'll try my best. Lucky number6th best editor 17:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea...so more ppl would join. Lucky number6th best editor 19:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol thanks I would not have noticed that had you not said it... thanks - Phyneo Not trying to be a bother.. Could I be someone in ur TDWT camp that joins later? Cuz there aren't that many camps im in that are active. thanks hamburgers and hot dogs too! ACK! Lets all have a barbecue?! *cries* 00:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Good Job Good Job making it into the top campers You can...I am in a lot right now. I'll still co-host though. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea..old sig except for three minor differences. But you can make it whenever you feel like it. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Klaus and Cody Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. Next time read directions. XD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heather We haven't really talked in a while have we. Youre2490 23:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Sunslicer Ignore Youre who isn't even saying the full story, here's what he said: 'Right now I'm happy HR doesn't have a Chatango, or else she's sawy all of the immunity votes to her xD' Or something like that, either way he was joking. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 00:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) not great with jokes or sarcasm sorry Youre said that Sunslicer was glad you didn't have a Chatango, I said the full story. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 00:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I did but that was because I didn't understand Yeah,. he was kidding. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 00:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Good for you... Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) XD It was a compliment. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) What's teh idea?Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 23:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I actually had that idea when I was playing L4D2, I just forgot it! Thanks! i'm not sure when the Team Rocket challenge will be though. Probably the merge. Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 23:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) L4D2 is Left 4 Dead 2..... I die a lot... (XD) Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 23:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Friend Hey my good friend Heather. TT66 06:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Which ones? Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 01:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can make cameos. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding yourself to my friends list =D I'm new here, ya know? I have a few other friends here, but I didn't meet here... Anyway... Thanks! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) That's right! I would surely help someone new around! In my oppinion, in this wiki it's easier to make more edits (mainspace) since the talks are in the main pages, right? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I know.. I read the rules :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL You see, I've got a problem. I'm going to make a camp that is going to have special guests, and I'm making the special guests. One of them is Selena gomez. I'm trying to make her, but look what I get... See it? Wht do you think I should do to make her look nice? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New and improved...nice! xD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) That's it... I try my best to make them look alike XD It's not that easy, though... Thanks! I think you could Sel! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Which program do you use? Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Try pixlr.com, it's better than MS Paint Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Designers, Season 2. I made the first season on another wiki, but I wanted this time to make more different people join. I'm already having the last season's winner to co-host the sho with me :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) You click the black square and choose your color Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't call it recolor... You must design clothes for your character with the theme given... It was a good first season, so I think second one will be better! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It's going to be in a time, though. When I'm done with the 3 camps I'm in TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Torture, Total Drama Fanart and Total Drama World Tour (Redo). I can't wait! Total Drama Torture is lasting a little bit too much, so I think that when I'm done with two of them I'll post the Camp! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thnx! Good luck with your camps too! I'll tell you when I post TDD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, good luck in all of them! XD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IDK... You know what? I'm going to post it right now! :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey Heather!!! Can you do me a favor, and support me here...http://tdiseriesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Votations kay thanks!!! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 22:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I just had to draw a picture and do a recolor in the last 20 minutes...it's tiring... Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) He should move the wiki here...it's basically the same thing. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well...the same applies to both. No need for a new wiki...that's why he probably made Season 2 over here. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, it's none of our business xD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well...um...I'm not Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I have a lotta stuff going on so you have fun with that! xD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) xD Good luck on your camps and recolor stuff too!!!! Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Kenny Recolor School 3 Sorry you didn't, make it Youre2490 23:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Youre2490's Total Drama World Tour Challange 1 is on there now. total pokemon (Drama) World Tour your gym leader is playing this week. Haii! What up with you! Anything interesting..because I was going to go out tonight and tippi, but my friend wasn't allowed even though we had it planned for like a month! that made me angry! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 21:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) that's cool! Aslo, I can't go trick or treating tommorow because I have a bar mitzvah...Oh! Congratulations on winning the prize for Edit Game! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 21:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) That's cool! I just carved a pumpkin and it looks beast! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 21:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) XDDDD!!!TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 22:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Stalker...JK Thanks!!!! Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! I need all the luck I can get...the rest in the final four are three of the best artists on the wiki. And happy Worship Dead People Day!!! Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't insult my precious drawings...xD JK anyways, good luck in...whichever camp you're furthest in!!! Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome. Plat out. *static* Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) new game hi just wanted to let you know about total drama bullies bye its my new game K. Tell me when you make it! Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 22:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not the reserving type xD Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 22:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) its out Wiki name here's the linkhttp://totaldramanarutolyoko.wikia.com awesome! :D (Ironically, I was the one who killed Lindsay. XD) --♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 01:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Gwen has a job for you on my total drama world tour. Coming Back Ryan should be comeing back in Codmister's camp so he will probably pickCourtney's team to be on since he likes her. Youre2490 02:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 He said I could around 7. When he comes back do you think there can be a relationship between him and Courtney? Youre2490 02:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I joined just to cause conflict. Too peaceful without Mech. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 03:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Well...life is weird or something like that...we've had weirder camps. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 03:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup...even though they are on the same team. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 03:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC) It is going to be so funny when Ryan comes back. Youre2490 01:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I stop the challenge when I feel like it. :P Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 21:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Survivor: Wikia Wanna to join my alliance with Snowgirl57? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 21:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm in shock Wow second best on the wiki. Youre2490 00:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Maybe you'll even beat Nayld. Total Drama The Musical (mr. e's way) Do you want the final 3 to be Zoey, Richard, and Maddie because I don't trust Ryan. I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 01:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. My plan is splitting the votes for Alex because he's Mr. E and dates Melanie, and Melanie because she dates Mr. E. see if you can get more people to help and which one would you rather we vote off? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 01:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Kay... Sunslicer2 ''You are making me angry, '' 02:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Stop editing, :P JK, and I'm not the siggy maker anymore...I retired Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi-*Chokes on saying hi too much*D-Squire 02:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) So how's the fanfic your making going?D-Squire 02:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC)﻿ oh D-Squire 02:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) So...........Do you maybe(This is sudden.....) Want to host a camp with me?D-Squire 02:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ok! What should it be about?D-Squire 02:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I got nothing......D-Squire 02:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) How about 18 teens( boys nine girls) Sign up to go on a competition to win a million dollars! The place should be somewhere cool!D-Squire 02:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ITS BACK ON zakkoren came on and said that we can continue tardis YAH(Teamnoah123 20:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC)) Your characters Zoey and Courtney got in Dramatic House! LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 19:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Codmister's Attempt Hey. Could I use a pic of Courtney for a camp picture? -Loser is what the Lion called you When You Couldn't find your balls!! No I mean your actual balls- :D 20:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Courtney Hey is me MidnightDan I was wondering do you want to do something on Total Drama Paris were you are trying to reach Paris and you are trying to get revenge on all the people of Total Drama Paris? Oh and also can I use Courtney for a Total Drama Paris Picture?(MidnightDan 02:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC)) Hey its Cod. Courtney/ you have been missing some challenges in meh camp so if you have the chance check it out -Loser is what the Lion called you When You Couldn't find your balls!! No I mean your actual balls- :D 18:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Camp Mystery is restarting. Just to let you know. So you can rejoin if you wish. Want to start a final 4 alliance with me for the edit game? I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 04:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC)